Erinnerungen auf Vergangenheit und Gegenwart
by suffer
Summary: Was denkt und fühlt Bellatrix Lestrange nach dem Duell mit Sirius Black im Ministerium? Oneshot


**Mal wieder eine neue Geschichte von mir und dieses mal ist sie sogar schon**

**beendet:)**

**Sie spukte mir schon eine ganze Weile im Kopf herum und ich musste sie einfach aufschreiben, selbst wenn ich nicht so sehr der Sirius Fan bin**

**Viel Spaß beim lesen.**

Das Ehepaar öffnete die Haustür, ein Elf kam ihnen entgegen und nahm ihnen die

schweren Umhänge und die weißen Masken ab.

"Ich werde ein Bad nehmen und dann schlafen, meine liebe", sagte der

hochgewachsene Mann und blickte seine Angetraute wohlwollend an.

"Mach das, ich werde mich noch ein wenig in das Wohnzimmer setzten und ein wenig

lesen."

Der Mann lächelte und nickte seiner Frau zu.

Lächelnd erwiderte sie seinen Blick, wand sich ab und ging in das große

Wohnzimmer.

Dort angekommen, erlosch ihr Lächeln.

Leise seufzend begab sie sich zu den hohen Fenstern, blickte einige Minuten

schweigend in die Ferne.

Der volle Mond schien am Himmel, schien sie zu verspotten.

Mit einem leisen Zischen schloss sie die schweren Samtvorhänge und somit den

Mond aus.

Sie drehte sich um, ihr Blick blieb an einer verschlossenen Komode hängen.

Zögerlich ging sie auf diese zu.

Sie hob ihren Zauberstab und murmelte einige komplizierte Zauber die die oberste

Schublade öffneten.

Niemand konnte diese Schublade öffnen und das aus einem einfachen Grund.

Niemand sah diese Schublade, denn darin bewahrte sie ihre Vergangenheit in Form

eines dreckigen Stoffetzen, auf dem ein Wappen gestickt war, auf.

Vorsichtig strich sie über den dunklen Stoff.

"Gryffindor", murmelte sie verächtlich, drückte den Fetzen aber fest an ihre

Brust.

Sie ging hinüber zu dem Sessel vor dem Kamin und starrte in die Flammen.

Nur das Feuer erhellte den Raum.

Leise kicherte sie vor sich hin und betrachtete das Wappen.

Jeder Zauberer kannte es, das Hauswappen der Gryffindor.

Jahre hatte sie es schon nicht mehr aus seinem Versteck geholt, das letzte mal

kurz nach ihrer Hochzeit.

Und jedes mal wenn sie es in ihrer Hand hielt, bestürmten sie die alten

Erinnerungen.

Erinnerungen wie alles angefangen hatte.

Oh ja, sie erinnerte sich genau.

Ihre Augen starrten in das Feuer.

Sie beschwor mit ihrem Zauberstab einen Schwall Wasser und ließ die Flammen

erlöschen.

Nur hier in der Dunkelheit fühlte sie sich sicher.

Hier in der Dunkelheit konnte sie trauern, ohne sich schämen zu müssen.

Wieder spiegelten die Wände ihr leises kichern.

Sie schlang die Arme um sich und lachte nun laut auf.

Vor ihren Augen sah sie die Ereignisse, als ob sie erst vor einigen Minuten

passiert waren, doch so war es nicht - es waren Erinnerungen an ihr Leben.

Noch bevor sie den ersten Brief aus Hogwarts bekam fing alles an - sie fing an

ihn zu hassen, ohne ihn zu kennen.

Ihre Eltern hatten ihr immer wieder eingeschärft, das sie ihn hassen musste und

sie tat es, ohne die Beweggründe ihrer Eltern in Frage zu stellen.

Sie hasste ihn aus vollem Herzen.

Als sie ihn das erste mal sah, erinnerte er sie an all das, was sie verachtete -

er war lebenslustig, spielte streiche und bekam niemals ärger.

Verächtlich schnaubend hatte sie den Ausruf des Hutes gehört, als er ihn nach

Gryffindor schickte.

Wie passend hatte sie gedacht.

Ihre erste Begegnung würde sie nie vergessen - niemals.

Er blickte sie von oben bis unten an, verzog seine Lippen zu einem

unwiderstehlichen Lächeln und verbeugte sich leicht vor ihr.

"Sirius ist mein Name, wie ist deiner?", seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein

Hauch.

Sie musterte ihn kalt, als sie antwortete.

"Ich kenne deinen Namen, Cousin."

Erstaunen hatte sich auf seinem Gesicht ausgebreitet, doch er erkannte sie

nicht.

"Cousin?", fragte er überrascht, "und welche meiner Cousinen bist du?"

Das Mädchen schnaubte verärgert.

Sie sah, wie sich sein Blick verfinsterte.

"Dann kannst du nur ..."

Sie unterbrach ihn kalt lächelnd: "Ja, ganz genau, ich bin Bellatrix."

Er betrachtete sie noch einmal sorgfältig und sagte: "Eine Schande, wirklich

eine Schande."

Das war ihr erstes Treffen gewesen.

So und nicht anders ist es verlaufen.

Wieder kicherte sie, als sie an seine charmante Art dachte, die er ihr

gegenüber an den Tag gelegt hatte, als er noch nicht wusste, wer sie war.

Oh, sie liebte diese Erinnerung.

Doch an das zweite Treffen erinnerte sie sich fast noch besser, denn es hatte

für sie beide auf der Krankenstation geendet.

Ihm sprossen viele verschiedenfarbige Tentakel aus den Gesicht und ihr wuchsen

große Hasenohren und ein kleine Stummelschwanz.

Wie froh war sie gewesen, als Madame Pomfrey alles spurlos entfernen konnte.

Die Jahre vergingen und ihr Hass aufeinander steigerte sich, mindestens einmal

die Woche lag einer von beiden mit irgendwelchen Verzauberungen auf der

Krankenstation.

Und doch, selbst bei den Duellen war er immer ein Gentlemen, nie verschlagen

oder hinterhältig, immer darauf bedacht, das er ihr nicht zu sehr schadete.

Oft reichte er ihr sogar seine Hand, wenn er sie besiegt hatte, sei es um ihr

aufzuhelfen, oder ihr für ein gelungenes Duell zu gratulieren.

Doch nie hatte sie seine Hand angenommen - das ließ ihr Stolz nicht zu.

In der siebten Klasse, kurz vor ihrem Abschluss und nach ihrer Aufnahme in den

Kreis der Death Eater, bemerkte sie, das ihre Augen ihn immer öfter suchten,

immer öfter forderte sie ihn zu einem Duell heraus.

Sie verstand nicht, was mit ihr passierte, bis sie eines abends ein Gespräch

ihrer Mitbewohnerinnen zufällig mithörte.

Die Mädchen redeten über die Liebe, das Gefühl tief im Inneren, das Kribbeln

im Bauch, die feuchten Hände und auch das Bedürfnis ihm immer nahe zu sein.

Abwechselnd wurde das Mädchen blass und dann wieder hochrot.

Das Kribbeln im Bauch hatte sie für Aufregung vor einem Duell gehalten, die

feuchten Hände, auch wenn sie es sich ungern eingestanden hatte, hatte sie für

Angst gehalten, Angst ein weiteres mal in einem Duell zu versagen, und das

Bedürfnis ihm nahe zu sein?

Für was hatte sie das gehalten?

Hass?

Sie hasste ihn, das wusste sie, sie hasste ihn wirklich.

Und doch musste sie zugeben, das sie sich scheinbar in ihn verliebt hatte.

Sie versuchte ihn es so gut es ging zu ignorieren.

Doch nicht immer klappte es und sie ließ ihre Frustration und ihren Hass in den

Duellen aus, wollte sich weis machen, das sie ihn nicht liebte.

Immer gefährlicher wurden sie, immer härter.

Sie schleuderte ihm ihre Flüche voller Wut und auch Verzweiflung entgegen.

Eines Nachts war es dann einmal wieder soweit, sie trafen sich auf dem

Astronomieturm und duellierten sich.

Sie ließ ihn voller Kraft gegen eine der Wände knallen und hechtete ihm

hinterher.

Voller Wut entriss sie ihm seinen Zauberstab und er hatte die Frechheit sie

trotz seiner blutenden Lippe unwiderstehlich an zu lächeln.

In ihrem Kopf machte es "klick" und ließ ihre Faust auf ihn nieder sausen, doch

traf sie sein Gesicht nie.

Er hielt ihre Faust fest und blickte sie ungläubig an.

Er bog ihr de Arm auf den Rücken und ließ sie leise aufschreien.

Sie trat nach ihm und schlug ihm mit der freien Hand ins Gesicht.

Er stieß sie von sich, und hob nun seinerseits die Hand und schlug sie ihr ins

Gesicht.

Kurze Zeit später, wälzten sie sich auf dem Boden, schlugen, bissen und traten

nach einander.

Die Luft hatte sich vor Spannung aufgeladen und steckte die beiden ungleichen

Wesen an.

Leidenschaft machte sich breit, die Berührungen wurden sanfter.

Ihr Atem ging keuchend, doch nun nicht mehr vor Anstrengung.

Und doch war es letztendlich nicht sie, die den ersten Schritt tat - er war es.

Er küsste sie stürmisch und voller Leidenschaft.

Er war in dieser Nacht weder sanft noch zärtlich und doch wusste sie, das sie

nie wieder so etwas schönes erleben würde.

Eine Gänsehaut schlich sich ihren Rücken herunter, als sie an diese eine Nacht

dachte, die sie miteinander verbracht hatten.

Und ihre Gedanken in der Nacht hatten sich bewahrheitet - nie wieder hatte sie

etwas vergleichbares erlebt.

Sie lehnte sich in dem großen Sessel zurück und schloss die Augen, das Wappen

fest an ihre Brust gedrückt, das sie ihm in dieser Nacht stehlen konnte.

Leise seufzend erinnerte sie sich weiter.

Nach dieser Nacht gingen sie sich aus dem Weg.

Die Duelle hörten auf.

Ohne einander zu beachten machten sie ihre Abschlüsse und gingen ihre Wege.

Er fing eine Ausbildung zum Auror an, sie stieg in dem Zirkel der Death Eater

höher und war nun im inneren Zirkel.

Erst vier Jahre später sahen sie sich wieder.

Er auf der einen Seite und sie auf der anderen.

Sie duellierten sich das erste mal seid vier Jahren wieder.

Doch in dieser Nacht waren die Flüche mit denen sie sich belegten alles andere

als harmlos.

Er wich ihrem Avada Kedavra geschmeidig aus und feuerte einen Stupor zurück,

dem sie auswich.

So ging es weiter, bis der Anführer ihrer Truppe befahl zu verschwinden.

So trafen sie noch einige Male zusammen, doch nie schaffte es einer den anderen

zu besiegen.

In dieser Zeit lernte sie ihren zukünftigen Ehemann kennen, sie liebte ihn

nicht, aber er war Reinblütig und sie dachten in die selbe Richtung, das

reichte ihr.

Auch er war hoch angesehen in dem inneren Zirkel und stand Voldemort mit Rat und

Tat zur Seite.

Diese Ehe war für sie nur von Vorteil.

Vier Wochen später heirateten sie mit einem großen Fest.

Alle waren da, alle die wichtig waren.

Sogar der dunkle Lord ließ sich dazu herab für eine Weile zu erscheinen und

dem Paar seine Glückwünsche zu übergeben.

Sie strahlte vor Glück ihren Meister zufrieden gestellt zu haben.

Doch irgendwann wurde ihr der ganze Trubel zu viel und sie zog sich in einen

stillen Teil des Gartens zurück.

Leise seufzend hatte sie sich auf eine der Bänke gesetzt, den Kopf in den

Nacken gelegt und leise geseufzt.

Plötzlich erscholl seine Stimme direkt an ihrem Ohr, ließ eine Gänsehaut

ihren Rücken herunter rieseln.

"An einem solchen Tag sollte man nicht Seufzen sondern Lächeln", sagte er, doch

nichts in seiner Stimme war sanft, wie immer wenn sie sich trafen.

Erschrocken war sie aufgesprungen und hatte ihn angefunkelt.

"Wie kannst du es wagen hier zu erscheinen? Ich könnte dir innerhalb von

Sekunden den gesamten inneren Zirkel auf den Hals hetzen!", fauchte sie.

Und wieder lächelte er sie unwiderstehlich an, doch seine Augen waren voller

Wut.

Er hatte dieses Lächeln nie verlernt.

"Das ist mir klar, aber du wirst es nicht tun."

Er klang völlig von sich selbst überzeugt.

Und er hatte Recht.

Sie tat es nicht.

Er kam einen Schritt auf sie zu, hob die Hand und strich ihr über die Wange.

"Was treibst du für ein Spiel?", zischte sie.

"Kein Spiel", grinste er und legte ihr seine Hand in den Nacken.

Sie konnte nicht anders als seinen Kuss zu erwidern, als er seine Lippen fest

auf die Ihren presste.

Wusste er von ihrer Liebe zu ihm?

Wusste er, das diese Liebe niemals erkaltet war?

Sie wollte sein Spiel nicht mitspielen und stieß ihn von sich.

"Verschwinde und lass dich nie wieder hier blicken, sonst wirst du keine Zeit

mehr haben es zu bereuen!"

Er verneigte sich spöttisch vor ihr und verschwand.

An diesem Abend hatte sie ihn das letzte mal für sehr lange Zeit gesehen.

Als sie wieder bei ihrem Mann war, fragte er sie wo sie gewesen war und sie

antwortete ihm, das sie nur ein wenig Ruhe gebracht hatte.

"Ich habe eben gedacht, das ich Sirius Black gesehen hätte", sagte er

kopfschüttelnd.

"Was sollte der denn hier wollen, inmitten dem inneren Zirkel", lächelte sie

und er nickte.

"Du hast Recht."

Und trotzdem blickte er skeptisch auf ihre roten geschwollenen Lippen.

Vorsichtig strich sie sich über die Lippen, als ob die noch jetzt, vierzehn

Jahre später, seinen Kuss schmecken konnte.

Leise seufzend blickte sie aus dem Fenster.

Die Sonne ging langsam auf und schien schwach durch die Vorhänge, durch das

geöffnete Fenster wehte ein kühler Hauch zu ihr hinüber und ließ diese

leicht flattern.

Dieser sich im Wind bewegende Vorhang erinnerte sie doch nun auch an die heutige

Nacht.

In dieser Nacht hatte sie ihn wieder gesehen.

Wieder einmal hatten sie sich duelliert.

Deutlich hörte sie seine Stimme in ihrem Kopf schreien: "Komm schon, du kannst

mehr als das!"

Und wieder sah sie, wie sich seine Augen vor Schreck weiteten, als sie ihm

bewies, das sie es wirklich besser konnte.

Irre kichernd zog sie die Beine an ihren Körper und schlang ihre Arme um

diese.

Und wieder sah sie ihn fallen - wie in Zeitlupe.

Er war durch den Schleier gefallen.

Nie würde er zurück kommen.

Nie.

Die Erinnerungen aus Vergangenheit und Gegenwart vermischten sich, wurden eins.

Und immer wieder sah sie ihn fallen.

Rodolphus Lestrange wachte auf, als er einen markerschütternden Schrei aus dem

Wohnzimmer seiner Frau hörte.

Er stand auf, zog sich einen Morgenmantel über und ging in das untere Zimmer.

Dort saß sie, ihre Augen starrten in weite Ferne, leise wimmernd umklammerte

sie einen Fetzen Stoff mit ihren schmalen Händen.

Er erkannte das Wappen der Gryffindor.

Fragend blickte er seine Frau an, wollte sie fragen was um alles in der Welt los

sei, aber er fragte nicht, denn immer wieder wimmerte sie leise etwas.

Er ging langsam näher zu ihr, um zu verstehen was sie sagte.

Er sah wie Tränen ihr hübsches Gesicht auf quellen lassen hatten und ihre

Augen waren vom Weinen blutunterlaufen.

Jetzt verstand er auch, was sie immer wieder, wie ein Mantra wiederholte.

Und nun, in diesem Moment wurde ihm so einiges klar.

"Sirius."

**Ende**


End file.
